A Heart of Light and Twilight
by CynderBaby
Summary: Link has begun just journey to save the world from the ever growing Twilight, but as he travels to Kakariko, he finds a strange woman that is presumably from another world. But her apperance here was certainly no accident.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is will be the first story I have released in a really, REALLY long time, due to mostly school as I have now started University and being mostly active in other things. But I want to start the new year by being more active, so I will be giving more stories out from now on. But I won't be doing multiple stories like I did at some points. So, once story at a time :3. Anyway, this will be my first game based Fanfiction, and** _ **The Legend of Zelda**_ **is my favorite game series of all time. So, I'm excited to give this try! So, let's waste no more time and get this show on the road!**

 **PS: This is an update based on the review from thewrittinggoddess. Thank you so much for your comment! Hope you approve of the update!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **The Legend of Zelda**_

Chapter 1:

Link and Epona trotted along Hyrule Fields, making their way back to the mountain village Kakariko. He had just been back in his home town of Ordon and informed the parents that their children were safe with the Shaman, Renado. He hadn't found Ilia yet, but at least the other children were safe. In addition, he went to talk to Mayor Bo about how to earn the trust of the Gorons. As he needed to get past them to reach the top of Death Mountain and help Kakariko Village and the fraction that had been created between the villagers and the rock-eating people.

As he closed in on the small wood bridge Midna had teleported from Faron Woods, he noticed that there was something near the tree on the cliff next to the bridge. It looked like a woman, who seemed to be asleep under the tree. But her attire was very odd. He had never seen anything like it before. Maybe she was from Hyrule Town? Beth had mentioned that they wore different clothes from those from Ordon.

"Leave her alone, we have work to do," Midna said, appearing out of Link's Shadow. The little imp was really impatient, and was always nagging at Link to move faster and ignore people asking him to help. He ignored her most of the time, as he wouldn't just ignore someone's request. The woman, however, didn't really seem like she was in any trouble. It looked like she was just sleeping underneath the tree. "Are you listening to me?"

"I heard you, at least," Link answered, about the steer Epona towards the bridge. But the chestnut horse ignored her Master and reared up instead, Link trying to calm her down. "What's the matter, Epona?" Link looked back over to the tree, and noticed that three Bokoblin had begun to make their way over to the sleeping woman. Wasting no time, Link moved Epona in their direction and swung his blade at the nearest one, cutting it down in one slice. The other two noticed him and came towards them instead. Link quickly back flipped off Epona and pulled out his shield, blocking their clubs. Epona had moved away from the fight as Link effortlessly took down the remaining two Bokoblins.

"Well, that was certainly unexpected," Midna commented, Link not saying anything. Once he had sheathed his sword, he went over to the woman to see if she was alright. She had a few bruises on her, and her breathing was a bit uneven. But she seemed relatively fine. While Link was examining her, he noticed that the clothes she was wearing was weirder than he originally thought. She wore a pair of shorts, but the fabric they were made from wasn't cloth. He had never felt anything like it before. She had a checked shirt tied around her waist, and a grey shirt with black arms that only went to her elbows. No one in Hyrule wore clothes like this, did they? The woman grunted slightly, Link pulled out of his thoughts as she slightly shifted her position. He shook his head as he moved to pick her up. He could figure out where she's from later. "What are you doing? Just leave her,"

"She's hurt, and there might be more Bokoblins nearby that could attack her," Link said, not letting the imp get her way. He wasn't about to leave her alone in the fields if she was hurt like this. He carefully placed her on Epona before he pulled himself up and made sure she was properly seated before he continued his way to Kakariko. He just hoped her condition wasn't worse than it looked. He crossed the bridge and began to ride Epona through the entrance gate to Kakariko. As he closed in, however, Link heard the sound of pounding hooves as he got close, and he didn't think they were from horses. Renado didn't bring the children back to Ordon since he couldn't get a hold of a horse and a carriage.

Link instinctively pushed Epona to ride faster, his companion doing as told as they entered the village with great speed. As soon as Link turned the corner, he was shocked and angered by what he saw. Kind Bulblin, the leader of the Bulblins, was on a large, blue warthog and held something in its hand. As it lifted his arm, Link's blood went cold. In his hand, he held an unconscious Colin, a timid boy from Ordon. King Bulbin turned his ride towards the northern exit of the village, Link growling to himself.

"Link, you must hurry. You must save that poor boy," Renado walked over to him, Link nodding as his gaze moved down to the woman. She was still unconscious, and he couldn't bring her with him. He would put her in danger. "Leave the young lady with me, I will take care of her,"

"Thank you, Renado," Link said as he carefully helped the Shaman moved her off Epona. Once she was in his hands, Link tugged on Epona's reins as they rode after Kind Bulbin.

 **OK, so this chapter was very short, I know. But I kind of made a system of sorts on what is supposed to happen in each chapter so I know where to start and where to end. That way it will be easier for me to write as I have school work to do as well. I will try to continue the system of once a week, but that might not always be possible. Anyway, hope you like it! Leave a review and I'll see you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, back with another one! For this story, I'm actually going to try another way or writing. I've never done this format before, so I hope you all like it and that I didn't completely butcher it.**

 **Thank you so much for the review thewrittinggoddess!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda**

 **Chapter 2**

Alex slowly began to open her eyes, feeling a bit dizzy. She placed her hand on her head as she sat up, trying to cease the dizziness. As she began to feel a bit better, she noticed that she was in a completely different room than her own. It was a large, circular room with a large statue in the center. It resembled an owl, Alex trying to think of what the owl was supposed to represent. She knew the animal represented wisdom, but was that what it meant here?

She moved to sit up and noticed she was on a stone bench with a soft blanket underneath her. It had a tribal like design on it, and it seemed hand made. Which was odd, as most of the blankets now a days was made by machines. So what was going on? As that thought passed Alex's mind, the double doors opened and her body tensed. The one who entered the room was an older man, wearing very unique clothing. She had never met anyone that wore something similar to that.

"Ah, you have awoken," he said, a calm expression on his face. Alex couldn't tell how old he looked, but she guessed in his mid-thirties or something. "My name is Renado, I am the Shaman of Kakariko," he introduced himself as he walked closer to her.

"Kaka-what?" Alex asked, having never heard of the place. She didn't think there was a village near where she lived, so where the hell was she?

"Kakariko Village. The village that is at the base of Death Mountain," he explained, Alex understanding even less than she did before. She knew for a fact that she hadn't heard of a place known as Death Mountain. And she didn't think a place like that existed anywhere else either. At least, not in her world. So where exactly was she? "Is there something wrong?"

"Um, this might sound really weird, but where is Kakariko Village exactly?" she asked timidly, Renado taking a few moments before he answered. Like if he was trying to figure out whether she was joking or not.

"I do not fully understand the question, but Kakariko and Death Mountain are in the land of Hyrule," he answered her, Alex definitely sure she wasn't anywhere that existed now. There wasn't a single place that was called 'Hyrule' anywhere in the world. Which meant she was no longer in the world she knew. She had heard multiple theories about other worlds existing along with her own, but she had never believed any of them. To think she found herself in one of those worlds right now. "Pardon me for asking, but where are you from?" Alex froze when he asked that. How was she supposed to explain that? She knew she wasn't back home, but how would she tell that to Renado? She tried to think of a way to explain, her gaze moving to the floor.

Before she got a chance to say anything, the door opened again and another man. He looked closer to Alex's age, and his clothes were different from Renado's. He wore a green tunic and a long, pointy green hat. Like a Santa Claus hat, just green and without the white puff at the end. He had a sword and a shield on his back, and Alex noticed blue earrings in his pointy ears. Another feature she noticed was that his sword was placed so he could get it with his left hand, not his right. Maybe he was left handed?

"Oh, Link. I thought you had made your way towards Death Mountain," Renado greeted the newcomer, Link standing next to Renado.

"I was, but I wanted to see if that woman had woken up yet," he explained, looking over at Alex. "My name is Link. I found you in the middle of the field and brought you here," he introduced himself with a soft smile on his face. "What's your name?"

"Alex. Um, thank you for your help," she said, bowing slightly to him. She looked back to Renado, who was still waiting for her explanation. She was still unsure of how to actually explain it, but she didn't want to just sit there silently and not say anything. "About your question before, Mr. Renado,"

"Please, just Renado is fine," he told her, Alex nodding. Link switched his gaze between the two of them, Alex shifting her position slightly before she began her attempt at explaining her situation to them.

"I'm not from Hyrule, I'm from a place that doesn't exist in this world," she started, going straight to the point. Both of them looked at her with confused expressions, Alex fiddling her thumbs and moved her gaze downwards again. "I don't really know how to explain it as I don't really know. But I'm positive that this isn't my world,"

"So you were mysteriously teleported to Hyrule from your own world?" Link asked, his doubt obvious in his voice. Alex couldn't really blame him; she wouldn't believe it either if someone had said that to her. "And you have no idea on why or how that happened?"

"Yeah," she just answered quietly, expecting one of them to tell her to stop joking or something along those lines. But that didn't happen.

"As unlikely as your tale sounds, I do not believe you are lying. So I will trust your words and we will leave the discussion there," Renado said, moving closer to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Fate works in mysterious ways, and I have faith that you came here for a reason," Alex looked up at him and smiled softly in response. "There are some abandoned houses that you can stay in if you so wish. They might not be in perfect condition, but it should not take long to have them cleaned up,"

"Thank you," she said as she looked over at Link, who was staring at her. Not in anger or distrust, but more so in a confused manner. Alex felt a bit uncomfortable under his gaze, fidgeting where she was sitting. "Is there…something wrong?" Link seemed like he was pulled out of a trance when she spoke, shaking his head.

"No, it's nothing," he said, looking over at Renado instead. "I'll head up the mountain now. I'll return once I'm done,"

"Please be careful, Link," the Shaman said, the young man nodding before he left through the door. "I can show you to one of the houses if you so wish,"

"Yes, please," Alex nodded, standing up and following him out of the house. As she turned to look at the building she was just in, she noticed that it was damaged at the top part. Or not done yet. Another thing she noticed was the mural above the door: something that resembled a bird that had three tringles over it. She hadn't seen a design like that before, and she found it quite fascinating actually.

"Are you interested in architecture?" he asked, sounding a bit surprised. Alex turned to face him again and shook her head.

"Not the architecture specifically, but the mural above the door. I've always been interested in old murals, myths, legends and anything of the like," she said instinctively. She had to explain to her friends what she was interested in very often, so the words just came out.

"I see. There is an interesting statue underneath the statue in the Sanctuary. Perhaps you could find something in them," Renado said, Alex's eyes lit up. "But let us leave that for another time. The houses are this way," The Shaman lead her past the Sanctuary and towards the first abandoned house. The roof was slanted, and it looked like the smallest one. The door was boarded up, so it was clear it hadn't been used in a long time. "I know it is not in preferable condition, but it will not take long to fix,"

"No, it's fine. I appreciate that you let me stay here at all," Alex reassured him, forcing a smile on her face. Honestly, she did feel a bit disappointed by how run down the house looked. But still, it was nice of Renado to give her a place to stay.

"I will have Barnes take care of the boards on the door and anything else that might need fixing inside. You can take some time to familiarize yourself with the village," Renado said, turning towards a larger building. "I must go and see to a patient, so I must leave. If there's anything you need, then I will be over in the old hotel," Alex nodded as she followed his movements. He entered one of the largest buildings in the village, Alex moving so she could read the sign. However, she couldn't understand what was written there. The letters were completely different from what she was used to. Did this world have different letters than her own world.

"Renado called this a hotel, right? Then does that sign read 'Hotel'?" she said to herself as she studied the writing. "Maybe I should write this down, so I can actually read while I'm here. I'll ask Renado if he has a notebook or something similar," She moved away from the building and began to explore the village.

 **Alright, I'll stop here. I hope you enjoy this different writing format and that I didn't annoy any of you. Please leave a review and I'll see you all next chapter!**


End file.
